


Interlude - Devotion

by menel



Series: The Blind Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between the brothers before the real battle starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude - Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on my LiveJournal on February 8, 2011. It fulfills the prompt 'body: fingers' on my Kiss Bingo card. 
> 
> This fic contains blanket spoilers for Season 6 until episode 12, "Like a Virgin." While this vignette can stand on its own, it also slips nicely into the Blind Verse.

"Dragons?" Sam repeated incredulously. "In what reality?"

Dean had a flashback to his death match with Tinker Bell.

"It's been a strange year," he said.

* * * * *

It was the little things, Dean would later realize after solving the first case - another doozy - with his _real_ brother by his side. It was an old cliché, but perhaps that's what made it true. Take, for example, the way Sam had lounged in the front seat of the Impala on the way to Oregon. It was such a simple detail, and even as Dean had brushed aside Sam's difficult question about Lisa, he had noted with satisfaction that Sam was at ease in his own limbs, a different kind of ease from the efficient, almost regimented movements of the T-1000.

There was the calm reassurance Dean had felt listening to Sam talk to their victim's roommate despite the young woman's fatigue and obvious wariness. It was the old Sam, the one who knew what to say, when and how to say it to bring down people's defenses. Then there was the issue about the diary, and the disapproving look on Sam's face that Dean would stoop to stealing the missing girl's diary. Dean had never been so happy to hear that mild tone of accusation. He had wanted to hug his brother right then and there, but that would've freaked Sam out for sure. He had settled for plastering a ridiculous grin on his face that had left Sam perplexed.

But most of all, it was the Sam who had his back no matter what the cost. In their showdown with the dragons - plural, Dean noted - his Sam had not hesitated to come to his help. One of the dragons had gotten away, but it was a small price to pay to save all those girls and to keep Dean safe. Because that's what brothers do.

It was the way Sam's hand had closed over his as they had sat opposite each other on the workbench at Bobby's salvage yard. It was the sincerity that he saw in Sam's eyes as his brother had apologized for things that he hadn't done. Not really. It was the first time in six months that Dean hadn't flinched from his brother's touch as he returned the gentle pressure of Sam's hand in his. There was a new enemy on the horizon, but in Dean's eyes the world had been made right.

* * * * *

It was both familiar and strange being with Sam again. _His_ Sam. Dean couldn't deny that the difference in time - a year and a half for him, several days for his brother - played a great part in that strangeness and familiarity. Everything Sam did felt normal to him, practically routine. Everything to Dean felt like a first time, interspersed with moments of real _déjà vu_.

There was Sam pushing him against the motel room door as soon as it shut, kissing him hungrily but not in the bruising way that the other Sam had done so six months ago when those djinns had come for their revenge. They had just left Bobby's after wrapping up the dragon case and all Sam could think about was sex. It shouldn't have been surprising to Dean at all, since sex, especially after cases, was part of their routine. Except that it hadn't been part of the routine for the past six months but Sam didn't know that. Sam didn't have to know that, Dean decided, as he returned his brother's kiss, a very different outcome from six months ago. Sam's eagerness in stripping them both and practically dragging him to the bed made Dean laugh.

Sam paused for a moment from undoing his jeans as he eyed Dean already naked and waiting on the bed. "Am I missing something?" he asked, baffled by Dean's amusement.

Dean laughed again. "You know, your soulless self spent a lot of energy trying to get me into bed."

Sam grinned back at him as he climbed on the bed and covered his brother's body with his own. "Well," he said, licking Dean's collarbone. "At least I'm consistent."

Dean sighed, his right hand reaching behind the back of Sam's head to pull him up for a kiss. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess you are."

Afterwards, Dean would be a little sorry that he'd made that comment about Sam's soulless side because it was the one thing that Sam would latch on to as Dean was coming down from the high of post-coital bliss.

"So," Sam would say as he leaned over Dean, his head propped in his right hand as his left hand drew lazy patterns on his brother's chest. "You said that I spent a lot of energy _trying_ to get you into bed," he commented. "I guess that means I didn't actually succeed."

That remark caught Dean's attention and he met his brother's gaze evenly. "No," he said seriously. "You didn't. At least, not fairly."

Sam looked down and nodded. Dean could practically see the wheels turning in his brother's head. The T-1000 had had a consistently bland monotone expression, perfectly suited to its consistently mechanical actions. But Sam? Sam was a terrible liar. Part of that had to do with the fact that it was difficult for him to keep his emotions hidden. Like right now. He was wondering what kind of horrible person he must've been that Dean wouldn't share this with him. He was thinking of how awful it must've been for his brother, how alone Dean must've felt when all they really had in this world was each other. Dean couldn't take Sam's silent self-flagellation.

"Hey," he said, grasping his brother's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing Sam's fingertips. "It wasn't you."

Sam shook his head. "You keep saying that," he said, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"Because it's true," Dean said emphatically.

Sam stayed silent.

"Fine," Dean conceded. "It was a _different_ you."

Sam was slightly appeased as he settled on the bed beside his brother, his larger form half-draping Dean's body. "I still did all those things," he said quietly. "I tried to kill Bobby," he said, the horror evident in his tone. "I let you be turned into a vamp."

"Let's not talk about this," Dean said, giving Sam's hand a squeeze.

"I have to make things right."

"Sam."

There was a warning in Dean's voice now.

"I know practically everything," Sam said, somewhat petulantly. "Why won't you talk about this?"

"Because it's dangerous!" Dean snapped.

"I know that too!"

"No, Sam. I don't think you do." This time it was Dean who sat up in his agitation, running his hands through his hair.

Once more Sam was silent.

"You were still asleep when Castiel came," Dean went on. "I asked him to," he paused. "I asked him to see if your soul was intact. And do you know what he said?" Dean didn't wait for a response. "He said that your soul was bent and broken, flayed six ways to Sunday." He finally turned around to see that Sam had propped himself up on the pillows against the headboard. "Maybe the other you was right," he said. "Maybe I was being selfish when I asked for Death's help. But I was so desperate, Sam. I was so desperate to get you back that I didn't really think about the cost."

"You have me back."

"But for how long? You're a ticking time bomb. If that wall comes down, you're toast."

Sam shrugged. There was really nothing he could say to that.

"That's why," Dean said, straddling his brother. "You're not going to push it. If you feel an itch at the back of your head, you're not going to scratch."

Sam made a face. "The past always catches up with us, Dean."

"Then let it catch up with us," Dean said defiantly. "We're not going hunting for it."

Sam smiled in spite of himself. Dean was always so sexy when he switched into Big Brother Protective Mode. Some things truly didn't change.

"And what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"I can think of a few things."

**Fin.**


End file.
